universaldragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Saga
In the Dragon Ball Z series, the Fusion Saga deals with the Fusion dance technique, the Potara Earring Fusion, ultimately seeing the emergence of Gotenks and Vegito, all during the battle between the Z Fighters and their most formidable foe, the ruthless Majin Buu. This saga aired in Japan in 1994 and 1995. This is part of US Season Nine. Plot Outline We are introduced to Evil Buu, who looks like a grey and desiccated version of Majin Buu. Evil Buu kills Van Zant with a massive ''Ki'' Blast and then confronts Majin Buu. Majin Buu fights valiantly, but proves to be no match for Evil Buu, as he had expelled the bulk of his power along with his evil. Desperate, Majin Buu fires the Chocolate Beam at Evil Buu, but Evil Buu simply reflects it back at him. Majin Buu is turned into chocolate and quickly eaten by Evil Buu, who then transforms into the less-intelligent, but incredibly powerful Super Buu. Terrified, Smitty fires at Buu with a machine gun, but to no avail due to Buu's Regeneration. Buu liquifies his body and shoots down Smitty's throat, causing him to swell up and explode. Buu reforms, and then sees Hercule and Bee. He rushes to attack them, but suddenly stops. After a few moments, he utters Hercule's name, and then flies away. Through this, Hercule realizes that the good Buu is still in Super Buu somewhere. Now possessing a ''Ki'' Sense, Buu rushes to Kami's Lookout, where the Z Fighters and their friends are waiting for Trunks and Goten to perfect the Fusion Dance; however, at the moment, the two are asleep. Buu demands to see the strong fighter that Goku promised him, but he is a day early. Desperate, Piccolo begs him to wait a bit longer and tells him to spend the time killing the remaining humans, knowing that they can use the Dragon Balls to bring them back. After a quick walk around the Lookout, Buu unleashes the Human Extinction Attack, which homes in on all humans left on Earth besides those present on the Lookout and Korin's Tower and kills them; Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan manage to avoid the blasts, while Hercule is not targeted at all. Through it all, Trunks and Goten sleep while Krillin tries in vain to wake them up. Though devastated, Piccolo asks Buu to wait one more hour for the fighter to prepare himself, conjuring an hourglass through Magic Materialization so Buu will know when the time is up. Buu at first refuses and attempts to kill Videl when she badmouths him, but after learning that Videl is Hercule's daughter, Buu agrees, but vows to kill all present if the fighter is not ready within the time limit. At this, Trunks and Goten finally wake up. Angered over Gohan's apparent death at Buu's hands, Chi-Chi foolishly confronts him despite Goten and Piccolo's warnings, slapping him across the face and verbally attacking him. In response, Buu asks, "Do you like eggs?", transforms her into an egg, and promptly crushes her literally underfoot. Shocked and upset over the death of his mother, Goten attempts to attack Buu, but Piccolo orders him not to. After further persuasion from Trunks and Piccolo, the latter leads them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where they immediately begin training. Soon afterwards, Videl asks Piccolo how Buu knows her father, and he explains that Hercule had tried and nearly succeeded to reform Buu, and the new Buu still remembers "a man and the kindness that he showed a monster." Buu's patience runs out after thirty minutes, and he demands to see the fighter, creating shockwaves that cause considerable damage to the Lookout in his rage. Piccolo agrees to lead him to the fighter, and does so, with Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Bulma, the Ox-King, Videl, Android 18, Marron, Dende, and Mr. Popo secretly following them. In an attempt to buy Trunks and Goten as much time as possible, Piccolo takes a long way and goes through numerous detours. After stalling Buu for as long as he can, Piccolo telepathically communicates with Trunks and Goten, warning them of Buu's coming and that they have one minute (six hours in the chamber) left before he arrives. Piccolo and Buu enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Trunks and Goten prepare to fuse. A skeptical Buu punches out Trunks before they can, but Trunks orders him to wait so they can give him a challenge, and then they fuse, becoming Gotenks. The battle begins. Unfortunately, Trunks and Goten had earlier made a plan to drag the fight out as long as possible to make their victory all the more dramatic, and thus, Gotenks simply goofs off rather than quickly ending the fight. Gotenks uses numerous silly-named attacks that do little, if anything, to Buu, and after being repeatedly knocked around, finally decides to get a little serious and becomes a Super Saiyan. Gotenks proceeds to use more effective attacks, such as the Cosmic Halo and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, which cause significant damage to Buu, the latter blowing him to pieces. Gotenks and Piccolo quickly burn the pieces to ash in an attempt to stop Buu from regenerating, but even this doesn't stop him from doing so. At that moment, Gotenks declares that he is beaten and can fight no longer, though this is secretly a trick. Unfortunately, Piccolo takes him seriously and goes for his backup plan; he destroys the entrance to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving the three of them trapped inside for eternity. Unfortunately, things do not go as Piccolo planned. Buu, consumed with the thought of never eating sweets again, screams with such force that he tears a hole in the dimensional barrier back to Earth, which he quickly jumps through. Unfortunately, the hole closes up before Gotenks and Piccolo can follow, and with no one to stop him, Buu transforms all those present into chocolate and eats them. At that moment, Gotenks reveals his secret weapon; he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and screams a second hole, which they use to escape. After seeing what has become of the others, Gotenks vows to make Buu pay. Gotenks and Buu do battle on the lookout, completely destroying it. The battle wages on in the skies, with Gotenks being on a par with Buu. Near the end of the fight, a beaten and battered Gotenks gains control and leaves Buu on the verge of death. As he moves in to finish him off, the power of the Super Saiyan 3 fades, and he reverts to his base form. Without the power of Super Saiyan 3, Gotenks realizes that he is no match for Buu, who manages to regenerate, completely refreshing his life energy. Soon after, Gotenks defuses and becomes Trunks and Goten again. Piccolo realizes that all hope is lost, but is still determined to make a final stand. After some time on the Kai World and impressive training from the Elder Kai, Gohan becomes very strong. After awakening his potential, he heads back to Earth. He makes his way back to find out what happened to Earth and encounters Buu. Gohan demands a battle, in an attempt to save the world. Gohan starts off strong and completely overpowers Buu. Suddenly, Buu realizes Gohan is too much for him and will surely be killed. He powers up and tells Gohan he will self destruct, taking everyone with him. As Gohan grabs the others and flies away, Buu explodes. However, Buu is not completely destroyed and regenerates. He understands that Goten and Trunks would have to wait to fuse and hides in the meantime. During this time, they locate Dende, who explains that Mr. Popo threw him off of the Lookout to ensure that the Dragon Balls would still be around, and also rescue an exhausted Hercule and Bee. After the hour is up, Buu returns and challenges Gotenks again, which Gohan and Piccolo allow. However, the minute Goten and Trunks fuse, Buu quickly absorbs both him and Piccolo, adding their power to his own. With Gotenks' techniques and raw power, along with Piccolo's intelligence, added to his own might, Buu is now even more dangerous than before. Gohan and Buu continue their battle, but Gohan is now inferior to him. Seeing this, Elder Kai decides to send Goku back to Earth; however, knowing that Goku, being dead, is forbidden to return to the mortal world without permission, Elder Kai transfers his life force to Goku, bringing him back to life at the cost of his own. Back on Earth, Tien arrives to back Gohan up, but after a short battle, Buu easily disposes of him. Meanwhile, Goku prepares to Instantly Transmit back to Earth, but Elder Kai tells him to wait and gives him the Potara earrings, which will allow him to fuse with Gohan and defeat Buu. As a test, he has the Supreme Kai and Kibito fuse together into Kibito Kai, and only then does he inform them that this fusion is permanent, proceeding to reveal that he is a victim of Potara fusion himself. Goku returns to Earth just in time to prevent Buu from killing Gohan and Tien. He throws Gohan one of the Potaras, but Gohan drops it. While Gohan searches for it, Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan 3 and attempts to hold Buu off. Just as Gohan manages to find the Potara, Gotenks' fusion wears off inside of Buu's body, decreasing his power level significantly. Goku decides that fusion will not be necessary now, but at that moment, Buu absorbs Gohan, once again outclassing Goku. Desperate, Goku searches for someone to fuse with, but only sees Dende and Hercule nearby. Goku ultimately decides to fuse with Hercule, as the latter's martial arts skills might make him a bit stronger, and is just about to throw the Potara to him when he senses a familiar power level... Realizing the desperate situation, King Yemma and Fortuneteller Baba have granted Vegeta his one-day pass back to Earth to fight Buu. Goku and Vegeta fight Buu as Super Saiyan 2's for a while, but are easily defeated. All the while, Goku attempts to persuade Vegeta to fuse with him, but Vegeta angrily refuses because he is mad at Goku for holding back his Super Saiyan 3 transformation during their fight. Then, Goku informs him that Bulma has been killed and Trunks has been absorbed by Buu. Vegeta is angry that he has lost his family and he agrees to fuse, even if it means being stuck with Goku forever, because he wants to avenge his family's death. With that, Goku and Vegeta use the Potaras to merge into Vegito. Super Buu has difficulty fighting the fused being, throwing everything he has and finding it insufficient. Whatever Super Buu tries to do to Vegito, Vegito counters twice as hard. After the fight begins, Vegito decides to turn it up a notch and transforms into a Super Saiyan. This proves to be another brick wall for Super Buu as Vegito is 3x as strong as he was before. During the fight, Super Buu explodes, and his rage begins to tear holes in reality, threatening to destroy the entire universe, though Vegito, with some difficulty, manages to stop him. Buu pulls his trump card and transforms Vegito into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker; however, Vegito still retains his intelligence and power, and beats the living tar out of Buu until Buu turns him back to normal. Vegito then decides to allow Buu ten seconds to do whatever he wants, planning to kill him when the ten seconds are up. As Vegito reaches nine, Buu absorbs him. Watching this, Elder Kai and Kibito Kai at first believe that all hope is lost, but then realize that Buu has not gained any of Vegito's traits; thus, the fight is not over yet. Buu, however, believing that he has won, goes on a rampage through West City, wishing only that he had spared some people for more entertainment. It turns out that Elder Kai's predictions were true; before he was absorbed, Vegito erected an Energy Barrier around himself to prevent himself from being completely absorbed into Buu. He purposely allowed this to happen to save Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. The minute he puts the barrier down, Vegito suddenly separates back into Goku and Vegeta for no reason (it is likely due to the circumstances in Buu's body). Vegeta, stating that nothing is worth being fused with Goku forever, crushes the Potaras to powder without hesitation. They encounter numerous hardships while traveling through Buu's body, such as massive parasitic worms and illusions of Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo. Goku and Vegeta reach Buu's brain, where they find Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and the good Majin Buu wrapped in pods; by reading the good Buu's mind, they discover what occurred during Buu's first rampage five million years before. They proceed to cut their sons and Piccolo loose, and Buu, realizing what is going on, sends a mental image of himself to stop them. Buu very nearly kills Goku, but Vegeta stops him, threatening to cut loose the good Buu. Super Buu, terrified, pleads with Vegeta not to, telling him, "If you cut him loose, I won't be me anymore." Unfortunately, this peaks Vegeta's curiosity, and he cuts the good Buu loose, and Super Buu's body begins a chaotic breakdown. Goku and Vegeta narrowly manage to escape with their sons and Piccolo, and watch as Super Buu undergoes a final transformation into the highly irrational and insane Kid Buu... Characters Battles Featured *Majin Buu vs. Evil Buu *Gotenks vs. Super Buu *Gotenks (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu *Krillin vs. Super Buu *Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu *Gohan (Ultimate) vs. Super Buu *Gohan (Ultimate) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) *Tien vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) *Vegito vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) *Vegito (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) *Yamcha vs. Olibu & Other World Warrior *Candy Vegito vs. Super Buu (Goten/Trunks/Piccolo/Gohan) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Mystic image) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3-image) & Piccolo (image) *Goku (Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu DVDs *Fusion - Evil Buu (239-241) *Fusion - Play For Time (242-244) *Fusion - Losing Battle (245-247) *Fusion - Ambush (248-250) *Fusion - Hope Returns (251-253) *Fusion - Last Saiyan (254-256) *Fusion - Internal Struggle (257-260) FUNimation's Season Set *(Only available on DVD Soon) *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine - (254-291) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (22 episodes) *254. The Evil of Men *255. Buu Against Buu *256. Empty Planet *257. Time Struggle *258. Super Moves of Gotenks *259. Trapped in Forever *260. Feeding Frenzy *261. Gotenks is Awesome! *262. Unlucky Break *263. A Whole New Gohan *264. Search For Survivors *265. Majin Buu Transforms *266. The Old Kai’s Weapon *267. Ready to Fuse? *268. Union of Rivals *269. Meet Vegito *270. Rip In The Universe *271. Vegito...Downsized *272. The Incredible Fighting Candy *273. The Innards of Buu *274. Mind Trap *275. Deadly Vision Edited Version (22 episodes) *239. The Evil of Men *240. Buu Against Buu *241. Empty Planet *242. Time Struggle *243. Super Moves of Gotenks *244. Trapped in Forever *245. Feeding Frenzy *246. Gotenks is Awesome! *247. Unlucky Break *248. A Whole New Gohan *249. Search For Survivors *250. Majin Buu Transforms *251. The Old Kai's Weapon *252. Ready to Fuse? *253. Union of Rivals *254. Meet Vegito *255. Rip In The Universe *256. Vegito...Downsized *257. The Incredible Fighting Candy *258. The Innards of Buu *259. Mind Trap *260. Deadly Vision